the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Moonharbor
Moonharbor is an ancient elven port located in Northwestern Azeroth. It is governed by a triumvirate of highborne elves who remain distrustful of foreigners but recognize the need for trade. History Pre-Sundering Before the Sundering, Moonharbor was an unremarkable port located on the northwestern coast of the large continent. It specialized mainly in the trade of silk and wine. Post-Sundering The sturdy port miraculously survived the sundering even as the land around in sunk into the sea. There has been much speculation to as what exactly saved the city. Some claim it was by Elune's favor, others that it was far enough from the Well of Eternity that it wasn't affected as badly but the true reason remains a mystery. The first King of Moonharbor After the Sundering, the highborne were suddenly isolated from the rest of the world, and was in dire need of leadership. Admiral Thadrus Seabreeze, an ambitious and arrogant man, was chosen as prince-regent to rule indefinitely until contact could be re-established with the remnants of the ancient Elven Civilization. King Thadrus Seabreeze did not make any real attempts to reconnect with the remaining Kaldorei since he knew it would mean the end of his rule. Instead he sent ships far away to search for treasure while he lied to his people that they were looking for survivors. Once this scandal was revealed, various groups and factions in Moonharbor grew tired with the greedy king, and after his mysterious death in a hot bath, they sent his son and only heir to sea on a small gondola. The prince never returned. The Triumvirate Once the king was no more, Moonharbor turned into a meritocracy. The Botanists, Magisters and Astromancers created a new system where the greatest from each faction would rule together with the other two to ensure a wise leadership. New Source of Power After being cut off from the Well of Eternity the highborne in Moonharbor became desperate for a new source of magic. Many scholars looked for an alternative, but ultimately it were the Astromancers who found an answer in the stars. They found a distant world, full of unimaginable power, which they could drain to feed their own addiction. A connection was established and the wild power pouring from the portal imbued the city, empowering the elves as long as they stayed in the city, or as long as they kept flasks of "Archwine" nearby for travel. The nature of this distant world and the exact process of transporting its energy to Azeroth remain a mystery even to the citizens of Moonharbor. Only a select few, including high ranking astromancers and the ruling Triumvirate are ever allowed into the inner sanctum. Politics Moonharbor is a meritocracy, and the ruling positions aren't hereditary. Instead, they can be claimed at any time by anyone displaying unparalleled skill in the relevant area of expertise. High Botanist To become High Botanist one needs to prove that they can control the growth of plants and harness their power like no other. The current High Botanist, Emselor, went great distances to attain this level of understanding. He even went so far as turning himself into a creature part elf, and part tree. His transformation has been controversial, but it has ensured that no one has challenged his position for hundreds of years. Grand Magister The position of Grand Magistrix/Magister tends to be the most volatile one. To become the Grand Magister one simply has to defeat the previous one in a duel that usually ends in the death of one of the participants as the elves of Moonharbor are often too proud to yield or ask for mercy. This duel forbids weapons and physical contact, and serves to prove one's mastery over the arcane. Star Augur The position of Star Augur is given to those who are bestowed at birth with the gift of stargazing. Elves who can decipher the secrets of the universe not only from study, but from an inherent Connection to the Cosmos that lets them peer through space and time. Those with this gift are rare, and therefore each one is highly respected in the elven society. Minor Factions There are a number of other factions within Moonharbor, but these usually hold little political power. Minor factions include the various Artisan Guilds, Shipping Companies and other merchants.Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Moonharbor